


Let the game begin

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab
Summary: Some days ago in the fandot creativity war one of the subject was "board game".Now I'll try to make something .. with my bad English... of course !





	

Today is the Trivial Pursuit day right ?  
Of course , said Douglas... like every week .  
Is more a ritual than anything else, they also know how it ends. Douglas will try to cheat as usual, Martin will go into a panic for each "non airplane" questions and Arthur... is Arthur !  
But the day before that Arthur had a dream. He was playing the usual game of traveling lemon when suddenlty him hear a voice.. Hey Arhur ! At that moment he stops... Who called me !?  
It's me , the "travelling lemon".  
Wow you can talk ? Brilliant!  
I know that tomorrow you have a quiz game... Well for once I'd like to win?  
Sure! But I know to be less intelligent than Douglas or Martin... So how can I do ?  
It's simple, I'm a special lemon... a very smart lemon... my juice is a source of knowledge... if you squeeze and drink me you'll became very smart. The effect will only last for a day, just in time for win the game !  
Arthur woke up suddently...He stood a moment to think... but really I don't care about winning ! I think is more imporant for Martin !  
Martin... do you want some lemonade ?  
Martin was instantly blown away... it had never happened something like this...  
Why not! said Martin.  
Martin drank the lemonade and they went together to play.  
And now, let the games begin!  
The game began. Douglas saw immediately that there was something strange. Martin answered to all the questions. Without hesitation !  
Tell me the truth... you're cheating !  
Absolutely not! Do you think I'm that kind of guy?  
Actually ... no... but still all very strange !  
While Martin and Douglas were discussing, Arthur tried to hold him secret...  
And was a real struggle for him, on one side try to not say anything to make Martin happy, on the other side he know his inability to keep a secret...  
But the love of Martin prevailed over all. He remained silent, and for the first time Martin won the game


End file.
